Dis grand frère, tu m'aimes ?
by Isonia
Summary: Enfant, il lui avait dit que oui. Car elle était sa soeur, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie, son royaume tout entier. Adulte, il lui dit que non. Et que sa question était stupide.


**Titre** ::: Dis grand-frère, tu m'aimes ?  
**Auteur** ::: Rachel  
**Manga** ::: Hetalia  
**Genre** ::: Family || Romance || Tragédie (?)  
**Pairing** ::: BelgiquexPaysBas  
**Rating** ::: K+  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écris** ::: Je me suis découvers une passion, celle d'écrire sur Belgique ! J'aime beaucoup faire des trucs sur elle, pas forcément des trucs qui se finisse bien, mais des trucs quand même ! C'est un personnage que j'aime énormément, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je la trouve terriblement attachante ! Pourtant, beaucoup de monde détestent Bella. Je sais pas trop trop pourquoi, a vrai dire. On dit que c'est parce qu'elle fait barrière entre Lovi' et 'Tonio. Je trouve que, perso', elle va mieux avec Hongrie (si si !) ou même son frère, Pays-Bas !  
Et c'est sur cette pensée que cet OS est né !  
Je voulais faire quelque chose sur des sentiments interdits. J'ai d'abord fait un AmeCan. Je le trouvais vraiment bien, pour une fois, je comptais le posté et... ma meilleure amie l'a effacée sans faire exprès. TT_TT  
Donc finalement, je me suis lancé là dedans !  
C'est mon dernier écrit avant pas mal de temps, je pars en vacance itout itout. Je serai en Aveyron hein. Ce sera pas la fête toute la night, je pense que je passerai la plupart de mon temps à écire ou à regarder des films sur les Avengers. : fuis :  
Bon ! Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Bonne lecture, et ENJOIE !

[Et PS, le passage avec 'Tonio, c'est. de. la. pure. amitié. ]

[Ah. PS2. Pardonnez les fautes, j'ai finis rapidement, donc no relecture. Donc more fautes. Je me hais sérieux.]

* * *

- Dis, grand-frère, tu m'aimes ?

La question venant de la petite fille était innocente, ne comportant aucun sous-entendus quelconque. Pourtant, à son entente, le grand-frère en question rougit fortement. Si bien que, selon sa sœur, il ressemblait à une écrevisse. Une rivierkreeft, comme il le disait, lui. La petite brune regardait intensément son aîné, s'attendant à une réponse. Elle n'était pas bien grande, on aurait put croire qu'elle n'avait que cinq ou six ans, grand maximum. Le blondinet lui servant de frère semblait être un peu plus vieux, comme ça. Huit ans peut être ? Ce n'était pas important, après tout.  
Elle voulait juste avoir sa réponse. Et il fallait dire qu'elle commençait à paniquer, à ne pas l'entendre. Était-ce une façon polie de répondre négativement ? Ou était-ce juste une simple confusion ? Son esprit d'enfant se tourna immédiatement vers la première solution. Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes, mais ils restèrent fixés sur le garçon. Quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il faisait peur à sa petite sœur, il ne fit que paniquer encore plus, se demandant ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce genre de questions ne se posaient pas, selon lui. De ce fait, il n'y était pas du tout habitué.

- Abel, dis, grand frère ! Insista de sa petite voix l'enfant en s'approchant et tirant sur la manche du plus grand.  
- Je... Ik... Is dat... Répondit en bafouillant l'autre gamin tout en gardant ses joues en feu.

Elle le regarda plus intensément. Et cela le déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait bien qu'il se mettait à parler dans sa langue d'origine quand il était gêné. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle de le regarder ainsi ? C'était perturbant pour lui. Extrêmement perturbant. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer. C'était sa sœur quand même. Sa protégée. L'être le plus cher à son cœur de paysan. Celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie entière s'il le fallait. Le problème, c'est qu'il était bien trop timide pour dire tout ça. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se confier pour un rien, sur un simple coup de tête.  
Sauf que les larmes de sa sœur lui compressaient le cœur, si bien qu'il croyait réellement pouvoir mourir. Il détourna les yeux, cherchant du regard quelque chose pour le sauver. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'allait pas complimenter sa cadette sur le moelleux de son matelas ou sur le bois finement sculpté de ses armoires. C'était stupide.  
Alors, il dut se résoudre à répondre. Il chercha comment bien formuler sa phrase sans avoir à se reprendre plusieurs fois.  
Il hocha donc lentement la tête de haut en bas, évitant tout de même de regarder la brunette dans les yeux.

- Oui ? Non ? Questionna la plus petite qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre le geste.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai qu'elle était jeune, mais quand même. Elle devait au moins savoir ça. A moins qu'elle le faisait exprès, juste pour l'embêter. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'y pensait plus trop après avoir revu les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larme.

- Ja ik... hou van... j-je, je bent m-mijn zusje n-na alles, murmura-t-il en bafouillant, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension. Il retint un grognement de frustration. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle avait l'oreille fine. Mais peut être n'avait-elle pas comprit ? Après tout, le néerlandais n'était pas vraiment sa langue. Elle se débrouillait mieux en Français, par exemple, malgré leur lien familial.

- J'ai... J'ai dis que oui... J-je t'ai-aime... C-car tu es ma sœur... après tout... Reprit-il dans leur langue commune, toujours avec sa petite voix faible.

Les bafouillements d'Abel, bien qu'ils gênait terriblement celui-ci, ne semblait pas être relevés par la petite Belge qui aborda alors un sourire ravi, les yeux pétillants de joie. Durant quelques instants, elle avait cru comprendre que son frère la détestait, alors qu'en fait, c'était totalement faux. Elle avait un peu de mal à saisir pourquoi il hésitait ainsi, mais il l'avait dit, c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son frère qui était figé, et passa ses frêles petits bras autours de lui. C'était juste une étreinte maladroite d'enfant, à première vue. Mais pour elle, c'était un câlin digne d'un film Disney. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de son aîné, et se détacha de lui. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et le tira vers la sortie. Une envie de goûter, soit disant.  
Bella proposa à son frère toute sorte de gouffres à différents parfums, construisant ainsi un monologue quelque peu ennuyant.  
Son aîné ne l'écoutait pas, encore troublé par l'étreinte, le bisous, et ce qu'il avait dit peu de temps avant. Il redescendit sur terre quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine belge. Les valets et les servantes s'activaient autours d'eux, demandant si ils voulaient manger quoi que ce soit. Le ventre du blondinet poussa un grognement, ce qui accentua encore plus les rougeurs sur ses joues normalement si pâles. Sa sœur rigola, et posa une main sur son propre ventre, comme pour l'empêcher de faire le même bruit que celui de son frère. Elle échangea quelques mots avec les domestiques, puis, une fois qu'ils furent partis, se tourna vers le jeune garçon, un sourire aux lèvres.  
D'une voix fluette, elle lui dit qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

...

...

- Juin 1978. Madrid, Espagne. -

- Dis grand-frère, tu m'aimes ?

Il posa l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver et regarda sa sœur, son air blasé peint sur le visage. Sa sœur, elle, ne l'avait même pas regardé en disant ces mots. Elle restait debout, le regard fixé sur les couverts. Dans sa main droite reposait un couteau d'argent, recouvert entièrement de mousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore, Belgique ? Répondit lacement le blond. Ne te dissipe pas. J'ai pas envie que le gamin me gueule dans les oreilles car sa p'tite cuillère est mal lavée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son seul mouvement fut celui de ses paupières, qui recouvrirent ses yeux verts émeraude. Pays-Bas entassa une dernière assiette et posa son torchon rouge à carreaux sur le rebord de l'évier. Il jeta un bref regard à sa sœur, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour, certainement, se recoiffer. Puis il lâcha un soupir, comme exténué, et sortit de sa poche sa pipe, qu'il porta à sa bouche, avant de l'allumer. Le blond tira une première latte et souffla la fumée sur le visage immobile de sa cadette. Il la regarda toussoter sans un mot, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je te laisse faire le reste seule, déclara-t-il simplement une fois sur le seuil de la porte.

La Belgique ne répondit pas, une fois de plus, et n'accorda même pas un regard à son aîné. Ses yeux vides restaient fixés sur la vaisselle faite à moitié. Elle entendit un '' Dom.'' sortant de la bouche de son frère. C'était un murmure, mais pour elle, il était clair et net. Elle ferma les yeux et, en entendant la porte se fermer, recommença à frotter les couverts d'argent.  
C'était un non.  
Elle en était certaine, et puis c'était frappant.  
C'était un non.  
Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus.  
C'était un non.  
Son cœur de nation se serrait. Etait-on en train de l'attaquer ? Une révolution peut être ? Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose d'humain. Pas quelque chose lié aux douleurs de son peuple.  
C'était un non.  
La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas derrière elle. Elle se retourna en un volte face, avec l'infime espoir que ce soit son frère.  
C'était tout simplement un non.  
Elle désenchanta rapidement, en trouvant Espagne sur le seuil. Il semblait totalement paniqué, un peu comme quand il perdait Romano de vue. Le pays de la passion s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, vue la façon dont il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- Bélgica ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda avec inquiétude le métisse.  
- … Pardon ?  
- Tu pleurs, ¿sabes?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ceux-ci étaient humides. Elle porta une main à sa joue, récoltant une larme au bout de son index. Elle le regarda, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et le porta à sa bouche. Un goût salé. Une larme, oui. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les perles salées coulant sur ses joues, et secoua la tête.

- Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, susurra-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda à l'espagnol, en sentant la main de l'homme sur son épaule. Antonio était quelqu'un de gentil, en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance. Elle savait que si elle lui parlait, il ne dirait rien, et il l'écouterait. Elle savait que tout les deux, ils trouveraient sûrement une solution.  
Elle le savait.  
Mais elle se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.

- Tout va bien, Tonio ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je supporte mal le savon c'est tout, j'ai du m'en mettre dans l'œil !

Elle rigola avec un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux, mais elle se rendit bien compte que cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'il soit rassuré. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas, et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. D'un simple regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était avec elle, que s'il elle avait besoin de parler, il serait là.  
Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire de toute ses dents.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, donc, Antonio ? Demanda gentiment Bella.  
- … Je voulais savoir s'il te restait des tomates. Lovi' veut des pâtes à la bolognaise pour ce soir, et il menace de tout détruire sinon !

Elle hocha la tête et lui montra une armoire, lui expliquant que ce qu'il cherchait y était. Il lui répondit un '' Gracias '' aimable, et se dirigea vers ce qu'il convoitait.  
Elle le regarda s'en aller, détaillant le dos du brun.  
Mais elle ne pensait pas à ça. Sous ses sourires faux, sous ses paroles douces, sous tout ses masques, elle était en train de pourrir, de hurler, de pleurer.  
Et une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête.

« _Mais moi je t'aime, grand-frère. Vraiment. De tout mon être._ »

**E N D**


End file.
